Roxas' Playhouse Adventure
by Platinum Preta
Summary: Axel wasn't expecting to play bartender at The Playhouse one evening. He also wasn't expecting to meet a delicious blond who was unsure of his sexuality, either. It's time for Axel to come out and play. Akuroku SMUTfest, TWOSHOT, yaoi, smut, lemon R&R!
1. Love Game

**A/N: Get ready for a pure smutfest. That's right, Smutfest. I am not normally one that goes for the whole "Hello there" "Hello nice to meet you" "Lets fuck." "OKAY!" kind of stories, but this was a desperate itch that came at literally 4 o clock in the morning while listening to Lady Gaga. Yeah. You see where this is going? XD **

**It turned out to be much longer than anticipated, so I made it a twoshot. If people like the first part enough, I'll post the second, which has the juicy smut in it ;D. Remember my policy: I don't like to write stuff that people won't read, so lemme get your feedback! **

**Fanfiction is still being weird on my laptop and wont save my spelling changes, so please ignore any you see...**

****

Enjoy XD

* * *

Axel pursed his lips as he looked at himself at himself in the full body mirror that he had in his dressing room. The dorm-room sized room was partially lit, the only light source being the bulbs that surrounded the makeup dresser beside the full body mirror, and almost half of the bulbs were either dim or blown out. Axel was wearing rather tight dark blue skinny jeans that were torn all over the place, with two very holes that were strategically ripped along his prominent buttocks, and a tight black 'wife beater' of sorts, exposing every crevice of his toned, thin torso. There was no need for platform boots; he was already as tall as a skyscraper, any extra leverage and he would look inhuman. So he wore regular black boots.

Axel worked as a stripper at a local gay bar called The Playhouse, and though being a stripper wasn't Axel's profession of choice, it was the only job that accepted his very unimpressive resume. He wasn't exactly experienced in the work world, but that was because of his lack of a college degree that seemed nessesary to do something as simple as cook french fries these days. His dream job was to become an engineer, and to become that, he needed _serious_ cash to go to college to become an engineer, and cash was something Axel didn't have oozing out of his pores.

This was his last resort.

He didn't complain too much; he did get free drinks off the clock, and he has had multiple opprotunities to meet some rather interesting guys, several of them he actually went so far as to date. But he knew that this would come to bite him in the butt in the future. He could only imagine the look on his college interviewer's face as he read Axel's resume, littered with odd end jobs and stripping at a gay bar. It was going to be an embarassing thing to explain. But that was something to worry about when the bridge presented itself.

His train of thought was intterupted by the sound of his door clicking open.

"Hey, Axel," the sound of his fellow employee, Marluxia, echoed into the room in a rather annoyed tone. "You better hurry it up, I'm up next, and I _still_ need to finish my makeup."

"You can come in, Marluxia, I'm finished getting dressed." Axel chuckled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, satisfied with his choice of dress. The quick clicking of Marluxia's stilettos signaled that Marluxia was in a bit of a rush as he practically dived into the makeup dresser. Axel glanced at Marluxia out of the corner of his eye an scoffed. "Honestly, Marly, how can you stand wearing a dress?" The pinkette seemed to always insist on wearing the flashiest dress possible, the dress he was wearing now probably the most flamboyant Axel had ever seen him wear so far. He had on a silver sequined dress that barely covered his ass, with fishnets and silver stilettos, and a fluffy pink feather boa. Axel was bisexual, and though he did admit he had a bit of a preverence for men than women, he would never be caught dead in a dress, let alone the kind that Marluxia always wore. Perhaps it was because he was bisexual that he felt that way, balancing him out somehow, but in any case, the worst Axel was willing to go was booty shorts, and that only happened whenever he was feeling particularly frisky.

"I think they suit my figure rather well, thank you." Marluxia replied in a rather poisonous tone as he applied some eyeliner. Axel agreed, no doubt, but the pinkette's superiority complex was a major turnoff to the redhead, so he never put that much thought into it.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Roxas, it isn't that big of a deal." Riku snickered as he pulled into The Playhouse's parking lot with a rather unhappy looking blonde. "Look, we'll just have a few drinks, watch a couple dancers, and if you hate it, we can leave."

"How about you do that while I wait in the car?" Roxas hissed, sinking lower into his seat with a huff. He was being dragged to this gay bar against his will by his best friend, despite any and every excuse Roxas could think of not to go.

"Then that would totally defeat the purpose of this adventure." Riku rolled his eyes as he shut off the engine.

"You call this an_ adventure_?" Roxas snapped, glaring at Riku. "If you want this to be an adventure, you could take me to a regular bar, where there aren't guys waving their junk in my face."

"Chill out, Roxas." Riku said, perking his brow as his tone became firm. "Did you not tell me just a week ago that you thought you were into guys?"

It was true. Roxas had been in a relationship with a sweet girl named Namine for about 4 months, but despite all the efforts made by both parties, Roxas could never bring himself to do much Namine because he just wasn't that into her. Or any of his past exs, for that matter. Thats when he had broken down and went to Riku, confessing his possible attraction to the male sex.

Roxas didn't realize that this would land him at a gay bar a week later after a rather nasty breakup with Namine.

"But you could just take me to a regular strip bar with girls!"

"Where you would pick up some other girl that you barely like, and never will like, and start this painstaking process all over again." Riku replied flatly, turning in his seat to meet his friend's gaze. "Besides, if it's really bothering you that much, there _are_ going to be girls here. Gay bars are the woman's strip bars. Bored singles and bachelorette parties, anything. It's not just guys here. We're here to help you figure out what you want in a partner, Roxas, wether they be a guy or girl. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Fine, whatever." Roxas sighed, defeated. "Let's just get this over with so I can go home."

* * *

"Can I have an apple martini?"

"Comin' right up." Axel replied as he tossed his handtowel over his shoulder and turned around to the assorted alcoholic beverages lining the wall behind him to prepare the latest customer's drink. Axel wasn't told that he would be covering Luxord's shift and become bartender for the night. If his boss had told him that ahead of time, Axel would have dressed a bit more comfortably for the occasion. And of course, his boss didn't give him the option to change, leaving his exposed buttocks vulnerable to admiration while he had his back turned to the various lechers who came for drinks. It was different when Axel was on stage wearing these pants versus tending the bar in them. On stage, he didn't have to _talk to_ his customers.

But, Axel was taking it in stride, holding his tongue and preparing the drinks that was asked of him without losing his focus.

At least, until a certian spiky haired blond caught his eye.

He had come to the bar with another guy who had silver hair, the silver haired guy looking rather smug with himself while the blond looked as though he had just thrown a temper tantrum. He was sitting at the bar pouting, his hands folded close to his form, staring down at the bar as if avoiding any and all contact whatsoever. The typical body language of one who was in denial of his sexuality. The type that Axel liked to crack for fun. Axel's thin lips curled into a smirk. This was going to be interesting.

Axel quickly finished off the other customer's apple martini and side stepped over to the pair, grabbing his hand towel from his shoulder and slapping it down in front of the blond, making him wince in surprise and look up at the bartender.

"Hello there, boys." Axel drawled, looking from the silver haired male then to the blond, and gave him a tantalizing wink. "I'm Axel, and I'll be your sexy bartender this evening. Is there anything I can get you two?"

The blond seemed to be taken aback by the gesture, gawking and unsure of what to say. The silver haired boy shook his head and nudged him with his elbow.

"C'mon Roxas, you can speak English." The silver haired one snickered, then looked back at Axel. "I'll have a Dirty Shirley."

"Alright then." Axel nodded, then looked back at the one who was named Roxas. "How about you, sweet thing?" Roxas blinked, then his gawk turned into a frown.

"Don't call me "sweet thing." Roxas hissed, his sapphire eyes glaring at him. Axel wanted to laugh, but restrained himself. Damn, this blond was deep in denial. This was going to be quite fun, indeed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Axel aplogized, leaning across the bar and coming in close proximity with Roxas' face. "I just can't help myself sometimes. But I speak nothing but the truth when I say you are quite the cutie...Roxas, is it?"

Roxas' breath hitched, and he stammered like a kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"L-look, I j-just want a drink, okay?" Roxas snapped back, though his voice sounded a bit too unsure.

"I'd be happy to get you a drink if you tell me what you want." Axel tilted his head to the side a bit, looking as innocent as possible. "Dirty Leprechaun? Cosmopolitan? Sex on the Beach, maybe?"

"Just get me a beer." Roxas sighed irritably, tearing his gaze away from the redhead to glare at the silve haired boy beside him. Axel extended his hand to grasp Roxas' chin and bring his gaze back to his own.

"What kind of beer, sweetheart? We have several different kinds, and I don't want a cute thing like you running off because I gave you something you didn't like."

Roxas' companion was keeling over in laughter during the banter, and Axel was doing his best not to do the same thing. The look on this kid's face was priceless!

"Budweiser..." Roxas spoke weakly, his eyes drawing to a close tightly, trying to avoid contact as much as possible. Axel chuckled and released Roxas' chin, leaning back to his respective distance over the bar.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon."

* * *

Roxas had his back turned to the bar, watching some pink haired broad dancing to Lady Gaga's "Love Game" while he waited on his fourth drink that seemed to be taking _forever. _It wasn't like he was complaining, he didn't want to see that stupid redhead's face anyway. That stupid, crass, sexy redhead...

Roxas shook his head as he even thought of the word sexy. Why the hell was he thinking that to describe Axel, of all things? But as Roxas was watching the pink haired man strut around in a rather gaudy looking dress and boa, he found himself thinking of the redhead, and how the muscle shirt seemed to compliment his thin body quite well. He wasn't saying that he was interested Axel, no way. He was just thinking, in comparison to the pinkette that looked completely ridiculous, that Axel was a bit more _appealing. _Or maybe it was just the alchohol talking.

Meanwhile, Axel was a few feet away, his chin propped up with his hand, his elbow on the bar as he watched Roxas. He had been trying for the past hour to crack the blond, but so far his advances were being dismissed. Axel had to admit, Roxas was definately a cutie; he wasn't lying when he had said that earlier. He was cute enough that Axel was actually considering luring the boy into the dressing room for a half hour or so.

"Why the long face, fire crotch?" A familiar voice interrupted Axel's train of thought. Axel looked to his right and saw the DJ sitting in the barstool before him, his chin propped up in a similar fashion to that of Axel, his face in close proximity with the bartender's, lips curled in a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Geez, Demyx, don't sneak up on me like that." Axel said, the mullet-hawk's presence having startled him a bit. Demyx snickered in response.

"Sorry, but I could see your pout all the way from the DJ booth, so I just _had_ to come down and see what was wrong with my favorite redhead."

"Shouldn't you be manning the DJ booth anyway?" Axel asked his ex boyfriend with a perked brow.

"Eh, Marluxia insisted I looped this for a 10 minute routine, so I got some time to kill." Demyx shrugged. "That guy is so full of himself, he has to have the biggest ego I've ever seen."

"I agree with you on that one." Axel replied with a grin. Demyx may be his latest ex, but he was also his best friend. They had tried dating for a few weeks, but they quickly found out that they were incompatible. But not without trying things out in bed first.

"So, who do you have your eye on?" Demyx sneered, curling an arm around Axel's shoulders and looking over in the direction that Axel had been looking at. "That blondie at the end of the bar there?"

"Yep." Axel replied with a nod. "He's here against his will apparently, and he's proving to be rather difficult to crack, even for me."

"Well I'll be damned." Demyx shook his head. "Axel's finally found his match, huh?"

"Of course not!" Axel exclaimed, looking at Demyx. "I'm just trying to think of a...different approach."

"Well, you've just been flirting it up with him this whole time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, try being a little bolder."

"As in?" Axel perked his brow in interest. Axel had just been harmlessly flirting at this point, not wanting to push boundaries. But it looks like Demyx was about to him the green light.

"As in letting him know your interested in getting in his pants." Demyx looked back at Axel. "I'm assuming you do?"

Axel snorted. "Uh, ch'a." Who wouldn't want to get in that cute blondy's pants?

"Well then just go for it," Demyx shrugged and smiled. "It's a Saturday night, the night is young, the achohol is buzzing, and he's just begging for it!"

"And here I am getting advice from _you_." Axel rolled his eyes and pulled himself away from the dirty blond. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. Well, I'd love to stay and watch your handiwork, but the booth is calling my name. Tell me how it turns out later!" Demyx said as he pulled away from the redhead and dissapeared into the crowd.

"Sure thing!" Axel called after him with a smile. Gotta love best friends, huh? Well, he tried...but that's not the point.

Right now, Axel had his eyes on that sweet looking blond, and he made a silent vow that he would not leave the bar tonight without having him wrapped around his finger.

* * *

**Yay for squints of AkuDemy XD**

**I just love the whole teasingannoyingAxel and unsureRoxas angle. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and it will make my world fill with glitter and shiny things.**


	2. The Bad Touch

**A/N: The amount of Story Alerts was so mind blowing I decided to post it now :D Hooray for you guys! Well...lets see how things fair for our little Roxas, hm?**

**Please Reviewwwww! You will make me so happy! I do try to reply to most of my reviews when I can, so don't think you go unheard! If you also have any sort of request or idea, I'd love to hear them! I get writer's block alot...**

**Am I the only one experiencing the spell check problem with Fanfiction? It won't save them at all! ARGH! I am such a spelling Nazi to myself. Please ignore those errors until I can fix them v.v**

* * *

"So Roxas, are you enjoying yourself?" Riku asked a still sulking Roxas that the bar.

"Well, seeing as you ditched me for a while to talk to that brunette over there and left me here to deal with the bartender, I'm just _peachy._" Roxas retorted, though his tone was not as icy as it had been before they had arrived. If anything, his tone sounded a bit soft, as if he had his mind on something else. Riku just gave Roxas a shrug in reply. It was true, Riku had spotted a rather hot looking brunette close to the stage with a group of other guys, and with his skills of smooth talk, Riku was able to get the guy's name and number. Sora. It seemed to roll off the tongue...

"Sorry that took so long," The bartender appeared out of nowhere with a fourth round of drinks, sliding them over to the pair. "I was a bit tied up."

"It's all good." Riku gave the redhead an understanding nod before grabbing his Dirty Shirley, hoping he would get a buzz out of this fourth drink. Though he couldn't say the same for Roxas; he had a very low alcohol tolerance, and he was already starting to look well into a buzz. Roxas had turned in his chair to grab his beer, but his fingers were feeling rather tingly and heavy, so as he coiled his fingers around the long neck bottle, it somehow slipped between them and fell onto the bar, and to his horror, shattering.

And spilling all over Axel's black shirt.

"Woahh!" Axel jumped at the sudden contact of cold liquid on his stomach, which almost immediately slipped through the thin fabric and made him shutter. Axel hated being cold. "Damn...!"

"Oh shit...!" Roxas gasped, his eyes growing as wide as saucers and immediately went to work picking up the glisteneing brown glass shards. "Shit, I'm really sorry 'bout that...!" Roxas was the type that got sleepy when he was drunk, and the fatigue usually entailed clumsiness. Well this was just great. Roxas was just starting to find the redhead a bit attractive, and any further chemistry was ruined by his stupid clumsy fingers. But Roxas was mistakened.

"Don't worry about it." Axel chuckled, taking his hand towel from over his shoulder and tried to wipe off some of the cold beer off of his shirt, but it wasn't going to do much.

"Way to go, Roxas." Riku snickered from behind his glass.

"Shut up!" Roxas said, his face becoming flustered and red. This was so embarassing! He hadn't been here but an hour and a half and he had already embarassed himself. He had the right mind to tell Riku that he wanted to leave as soon as he finished cleaning his mess.

But Axel had other ideas.

"Well, kiddo," Axel mused as he leaned over to Roxas, who was still trying to pick up parts of the shattered beer bottle. "Sorry to say, but you're still gonna have to pay for that drink."

"Yeah yeah..." Roxas placed the shattered pieces in a neat pile on the bar and reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet to pay for this drink. Unsnapping the button on his wallet, he reached in to pull out the five he was sure he still had. But his fingers gripped only air. Roxas blinked and looked down at his wallet. Oh great...just great! Now he was broke and he couldn't pay for the drink he just wasted! "You have got to be kidding me," Roxas groaned, slamming his wallet onto the bar and looking up at the bartender rather sheepishly. "I...uh..."

"Broke, huh?" Axel's small brow perked as a grin crossed his lips. Perfect.

"Yeah...."

"Hmmm...." Axel brought his hand to his chin, trying to look as though he was trying to come up with some sort of compromise. But the compromise was already made up in his head at this point. "Tell you what. I'll let you slide on this one drink if you do one little teeny favor for me."

"Anything." Roxas replied, feeling rather guilty about this whole situation. Might as well face the music, this little 'adventure' was destined for shit the moment he walked in the door.

"You sure?" Axel's brow perked as he grinned. Roxas was no dummy. By the way that Axel was grinning at him, he had a feeling that this favor that he was asking for wasn't your typical run of the mill favor. Roxas hesitated, feeling a lump form in his throat, trying to swallow it down as he replied.

"Yeah." He replied in a shaky tone. By the tone of Roxas' voice, Axel could tell that he knew where he was going with this favor. Chuckling a bit, he leaned over the bar and grasped the blond's chin, his emerald eyes gleaming with mischeif in the flashing lights of the bar. He drew Roxas closer, his warm breath barely grazing his cheek as Axel's thin lips came to his ear.

"Then meet me behind the stage in about ten minutes." Axel whispered in a sly tone, feeling Roxas shutter a bit as his breath caressed his ear. "I have a little problem that needs fixing." Roxas could only nod in a robotic fashion, feeling another lump forming in his throat. As he tried to swallow, he could feel himself feeling a bit lightheaded at the sound of the redhead's voice. This was something he had never felt before, and he had no idea how to deal with it. Axel licked his lips in anticipation as he pulled away from Roxas, the look on the younger male's face sealing the deal. Axel had him hook, line and sinker.

"Well, see you then." Axel winked at him, then tossing his towel over his shoulder again and walked away to another customer at the bar. A silence fell between Roxas and Riku, the silver haired male's mouth agape at what had just taken place. The silence started to get to Roxas, and he peered over his shoulder at his friend.

"What?" Roxas said, his voice a bit high when he asked that. Riku just looked at Roxas in silence for a few seconds before his mouth curled into a sneer.

"Wow, this was the last thing I expected to happen to you tonight." Riku teased as he took a swallow of his drink. "You haven't even been here two hours and you've already got someone trying to get in your pants. You better take this chance, Roxas."

"What?!" Roxas squeaked as he turned in his chair to face Riku. "That's probably the worst advice you've ever given me! Go have sex with some guy at a bar that I barely even know?! Are you crazy?!"

"Do you deny that you find him attractive?" Riku asked, his brow perking a bit. Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it as he mulled over the question. He still had butterflies in his stomach from when Axel had whispered to him, and he was still feeling lightheaded from it all. Not only did he find Axel attractive, he found him very...arousing, and that was just from his voice alone. Roxas knew this from the dull heat that he felt from the pit of his stomach. Roxas sighed in defeat.

"No..." he sighed.

"Well then why not?" Riku rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Roxas. I told you we were here to help you find what you want in a partner, and judging by how you've been gawking at the bartender this whole time, he's your best bet. You have the perfect opprotunity to test out being with a guy. And hey," Riku shrugged a bit before motioning over to a group of girls near the stage. "If you don't like it afterwards, there are some girls right over there for you to choose from. Believe me, I don't mind waiting on you, I have my own entertainment."

Roxas rolled his eyes a bit at his friend's reply, but he did have a point. The whole point of Roxas coming here was to see if he was into guys. Who knows, maybe he would enjoy it. Sighing once more, Roxas rose to his feet and pushed himself away from the bar and past Riku, making his way towards the stage.

"Have fun~" Riku called after him in a teasing tone, to which Roxas rose his hand above the crowd to flip him the bird before slipping into the abyss of people in front of the stage.

The bubble-gum stripper was still going at it, but the song seemed to be winding down a bit, and Roxas at least wanted to be sure that he was behind the stage before the stripper was finished; Running into him behind the stage would probably be the most awkward situation of his life. As if the one he was in wasn't awkward enough. As he came towards the back, the memories of how Axel's breath grazed his cheek and the way he had winked at him were taunting Roxas' train of thought. As much as he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't help himself but think about it. With every drink he had, the redhead seemed to become more attractive, though Roxas painfully admitted after thrashing himself mentally that the redhead was drop dead gorgeous when he first saw him at the bar. And how could he forget Axel's feminine yet sexy hips? And his sexy exposed ass...?

Roxas practically ran into the "Employees Only" door that lead to behind the stage, the only thing snapping him back into reality before slamming face first into it being him tripping over some electrical chords running from the stage to the DJ booth that he was passing by. His blue eyes followed the chords up into the booth, where he saw a rather odd looking guy with mullet-mohawk hair bobbing his head to the music while reclining in a rather unstable looking gray office chair, a magazine in hand. The DJ must have felt a pair of eyes on him, because he looked up from his magazine and glanced around a bit before his sea green eyes settled on Roxas for a moment, his lips then curling into a smug grin.

"Gawking at my ex-boyfriend, I see?"

The sound of Axel's voice nearly made Roxas jump out of his skin, almost tripping over the electirical wire again, but a firm hand grasped his shoulder before he could fall.

"Whoa there," Axel chuckled as he pushed Roxas to the side a bit, away from the wires. "I can't have you falling and knocking yourself out before we have a chance to...talk."

"Yeah, if "talking" is what you call it these days." Roxas grumbled as he brushed off Axel's hand. "Did you say that was your ex?"

"Yeah." Axel replied, scratching the back of his head a bit. "Nice guy and all, but it didn't really work out. He's my best friend, though, so we're still close. But enough about Demyx," Axel's tone shifted a bit as he narrowed his eery green eyes at his prey, taking a side step and opening the door before Roxas. "We still have an arrangement, no?"

The catty look that he was giving Roxas was making the blond want to melt in anticipation and shiver out of anxiety. He was no virgin, he had sex with his girlfriends in the past, but he had never had sex with another guy before, so he had no idea what he was getting himself into. But still, there was something about Axel that was almost hypnotizing as he stared back at the male as he cautiously walked through the door into the dim lit hallway. As the door came to a shut behind him, he could feel Axel lay his hand upon the blond's shoulder, gently guiding him down the hallway to a door on his left side. Axel pushed this door open as well.

"After you." Axel mused almost too sweetly as he pushed the blond inside, causing him to stumble forward. Roxas took a moment to look around to see where he was. He could see his reflection in what looked like a makeup dresser in front of him with one of those huge mirrors with bulbs outlining it, but it seemed half of them were blown out. He saw another full body mirror beside the dresser, and a clothes rack with several different gaudy looking outfits. A look to his left, and he saw a pole, probably for practicing, most likely. He didn't have much time to look around any longer until one of Axel's hands grasped his shoulders again and shoved him into the chair in front of the dresser, making Roxas squeak a little in surprise. As he looked up, he saw a rather hungry looking Axel hovering above him, the redhead placing his hands on both arms of the chair as he leaned in closer to the blond.

"So, Roxy..." Axel purred as he brought one index finger to trail along Roxas' jawline, perking his chin up a bit to bring the blond to look up at him. "I can't help but feel that you are new to this sort of thing."

"Y-yeah..." Roxas gulped a bit, feeling his hands shake a bit in his lap. If he could die of nervousness, he would have dropped dead in that moment. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the entrancing gaze of Axel's deep emerald eyes that seemed to taunt him. A grin curled upon his thin lips as he brought his thumb to trail over Roxas' soft lips very slowly.

"Well, maybe I can help you out with your..._situation_." Axel's tone was practically dripping with lust as he spoke the last word. "You are just too good of a catch for just _anyone_."

"...What sets you apart from 'anyone'?" Roxas asked shakily, almost immediately regretting asking as soon as the words slipped from his mouth. Axel just chuckled as he leaned in to lick the blond's lips slowly, his eyes never shifting away as he took his first taste of the younger male, the innocent tasting of sweet, cool vanilla. He was immediately hooked. But, to keep himself from going too fast, he drew his attention away from his lips and leaned into Roxas' ear, his tongue gently tracing the shell of his ear.

"Because I know how to make you beg for it." Axel whispered seductively into his ear, the tone and words causing Roxas to shiver, the sound of Axel's voice seeming to caress the pleasure centers of his mind. Roxas turned his head to the side, hoping to make contact with the redhead's lips, but instead was met with an index finger.

"Ah ah," Axel cooed, his brow perking a bit. "This is going to be a learning experience for you, my little Roxy, and I intend to make this as slow and sexy as possible. But I assure you, it won't be long before I blow your mind, and I'll have you coming back every week for me."

Roxas couldn't find the words to speak, but his brows furrowed a bit, silently challenging his claim. He couldn't deny that Axel was sexy, but enough to make Roxas want to actually come back every week for him? He was a bit skeptical. Axel got the message and grinned.

"You don't believe me?" Axel tilted his head to the side, pausing a moment before he pushed himself away from the chair. "Well, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself."

The music outside seemed to die down for a bit, and then the track switched over from Love Game to The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang. Axel's face seemed to light up at the sound of the thumping beat in the beginning.

"Ooooh, this is my song." Axel mused as he twisted Roxas' chair over to the left, and then Roxas watched as Axel did a side step and skillfully snaked his arm around the pole, twisting about and then hooking his leg around the glistening metal and giving himself a good twirl around it. Ah, back in his element, not tending to drunken, horny assholes. And Demyx was ooh too kind to provide the right music. For pete's sake, Axel could hug the man right now if he could. Demyx was officialy the coolest best friend/ex ever. He mentally made a note to glomp the DJ sometime within the next 24 hours.

Roxas watched, his mouth agape, as he watched Axel's hips swing to the upbeat rythum as he slid up and down the pole, the first time with him facing Roxas, and then he turned around and did the same with his bare butt in full view for Roxas' pleasure, the redhead rolled his head a bit as his crotch rubbed up against the pole slightly, though the feeling was very enticing, he didn't want to get ahead of himself. He gripped the pole and started to climb up it's length, using only his upper body strength to pull himself upward. As he came to a satisfying distance up the pole, Axel spread his legs and then allowed himself to slowly slide back down. Roxas watched with eager eyes, not only having never seen anything like this before, but to watch Axel dancing like this already had the blond turned on so badly that he could feel his pants quickly becoming too tight to accomidate his very neglected member. None of his girlfrends had ever been able to get him this excited so quickly, and it hasn't even been two minutes yet.

Axel smirked as he brought himself to stand, the blond's expression saying all he needed to know. Still rocking his hips, Axel quickly removed his top with the quick, fluid motion of his left hand, the hand gripping the pole and allowing him to twirl around it once more, then tossing the garmet to the side. Roxas broke his gaze for a moment to watch the garmet fall to the side, and as he turned his head back to look at Axel, he found that the redhead had fallen to his knees, and was striding over to him like a cat on the prowl. Roxas gulped as Axel grasped his knees firmly and spread them before him, his head leaning in towards Roxas crotch and causing the younger male to wince a bit in anticipation, but Axel's head dived upwards just before contact, the stripper snaking his way up into view before Roxas.

"Enjoying yourself, Roxy?" Axel sneered a bit as he watched the younger one chew on his lip. "Well, I guess I don't have to ask you..." Axel's right hand then came to cup Roxas crotch, giving it a firm squeeze. Roxas gasped, his back pressing into the chair he was sitting in, feeling his spine tingling at the touch. Axel chuckled softly. "Looks like someone is feeling a bit tender." Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but he was quickly silenced as Axel pressed his lips to Roxas', silencing anything that he was about to say. Axel gently kissed him at first, just a few sweet kisses to calm down the tense boy before him, but quickly became more passionate as Roxas became more comfortable. Soon, his tongue gently prodded Roxas' lips for a moment before pushing it's way in, and the two tongues danced with each other eagerly. Roxas' eyes drew to a close as he kissed him back, snaking his arms around Axel's neck. Namine had nothing on Axel's kisses, definately.

Before Roxas could react when Axel pulled away, Axel pushed himself up using Roxas' knees and then turned himself around, slowly bringing himself to sit in the blonde's lap. A hand reached back to stroke the spiky blond locks as he started to rock his hips to the beat of the music, Axel's entrance grinding against Roxas' hardened member. Roxas shivered as a groan escaped his lips, the heat in his groin swelling within him as he felt his muscles grow a bit lax, his colbalt blue eyes clouding over with lust as he spread his legs out a little more, enjoying the delicious friction against his pants. Axel leaned back into him, his lips barely grazing against the boy's ear as he tilted his head back.

"Roxas..." Axel moaned into his ear, his voice husky and saturated with want, feeling his own member begin to harden by the sweet moans and groans that he was milking out of the blond beneath him. Roxas' breath hitched at the sound of his name, and a long moan escaped his lips. The way Axel said his name was almost too much to bear. Axel finally stopped his rocking, sinking back onto his knees before Roxas and stuck his head between his legs again, this time making contact as his nose rubbed against the prominent buldge. The touch made Roxas flinch, but in a good sort of flinch. Grinning, Axel grasped the fly of Roxas' pants with his teeth and slowly slid it down all the way, then flicking the button open and pulling Roxas' pants to his ankles. It wasn't until Roxas felt the draft that he suddenly snapped out of his lusty haze.

"W-wha...?" Roxas drawled, his eyes half opened as he looked down at Axel. Axel brought his index finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Just relax." He purred softly, a gentle hand trailing up and down Roxas' thigh reassuringly. Though Axel wanted to be quick and rough with this entire situation, this was Roxas' first time, and he didn't want to traumatize him. If anything, he wanted to give Roxas just a taste, so that he would really stick to his word and come back every week for him, make him hungry for more. The touch seemed to prove effective as the blond settled down, also thanks to his slight drowsiness when slightly drunk. When Axel figured he was ready, he took his free hand to stick his index finger and middle finger in between Roxas' blue boxers, the fingers slowly stroking the length of his hardened cock. Roxas whimpered softly at the touch, arching his back a bit for Axel to relieve him in a more proper manner. Axel consented, gently prying his cock out from between the hole and curled his long fingers around Roxas, letting his thumb trace small circles on the head.

"What do you want, Roxas?" Axel asked, his voice heavy as he panted slightly, his mouth watering at the sight of Roxas' hardened member in his hand. He then looked back up to Roxas, who was beside himself, his head tilted back as he murmured something softly. "What was that?" Axel asked, his tone turning a bit teasing as he flicked his tongue across the tip. "I don't think I heard you quite right."

"....ngh...ahh...p-please..." Roxas whimpered, his eyes drawn shut tightly. He was extremely turned on by the teasing alone, be he also wanted to feel more of Axel. Axel shifted his hand downward to grasp the base of Roxas' cock, then slowly dragged his tongue along the underside of the quivering shaft. Roxas' eyes shot open as he let out a loud moan, almost a cry, looking down to see Axel staring up at him very intently as he continued the torturous, slow licking.

"I...can't...hear you." Axel said in between licks.

"Ahhhh...! P-please, Axel...! Suck me...!" Roxas whined, his hands shooting out to embed his fingers in Axel's red hair, tugging on the hair firmly to confirm what he wanted so desperately. Axel grinned, his tongue still resting on Roxas' head, and all at once he took Roxas into his mouth, the heat of the inside of his mouth enveloping his swollen member. Roxas cried out in pleasure as he gripped Axel's hair, the redhead bobbing his head up and down as he sucked on Roxas greedily, taking more and more of him into his mouth until he had the entirity of Roxas' shaft in his mouth. Axel hummed once he had all of Roxas in his mouth, the vibrations making Roxas toss his head back and moan/whimper very loudly.

It didn't take too long for Axel to taste the precum, and Axel reacted buy deep throating the blond.

"Oh gods....!" Roxas gasped, feeling his climax coming on quickly, his toes starting to curl...he was so close...

Suddenly, Axel pulled away, a small "pop" being heard as he took Roxas out of his mouth, and licked his lips. The precum tasted so good...and he wanted to taste Roxas' climax...but that was a spoil to save for another day. Axel wanted Roxas' first climax to be with his own rock hard shaft deeply embedded inside him.

Roxas whined and whimpered as Axel took his index finger and thumb and clamped down firmly on the blond's head.

"Not just yet, Roxy." Axel breathed as he looked up at Roxas. "I don't want you to cum until I take you myself."

Roxas was in too much of a daze to respond as Axel rose ot his feet and took Roxas' hand and pulled him out of the chair, leading him over a few steps towards the pole and pinning the blond up against it, the cold metal making contact with his skin making Roxas shutter. He watched as Axel undid his pants and let them fall to the floor, his absence of underwear doing him justice. Roxas didn't have alot of time to stare at Axel's arousal before the elder took his hand and raised it above his head, snaking it around the pole with his as he pushed himself into Roxas, grinding their sexes together. Roxas let out a startled cry, but he was quickly silenced as Axel pressed his lips to his, moaning into Roxas' mouth from the friction against his own shaft. They kissed passionatly for a few moments before Axel pulled away and replaced his lips with two fingers.

"Suck them." Axel commanded in a husky tone, and though Roxas didn't completely understand, he did so anyway, taking the digits into his mouth and started to suck on them eagerly. Watching Roxas do this only made Axel moan, along with feeling Roxas' tongue slide over them and making them as slick as possible. Once he thought they were good enough, he replaced them with his lips again, shoving his tongue in between Roxas' lips to kiss him deeply again as he curled his hand around his waist, hugging the blond close to him as they grinded their arousals together.

When Roxas felt something wet against his entrance, he meeped and pulled away from the kiss.

"W-what are you doing?" Roxas asked gingerly, unsure of himself.

"I'm prepping you." Axel replied, rubbing his digits along Roxas' entrance, making him feel weak in the knees.

"But I didn't think we'd do _that_..."

"It's not that bad, Roxas." Axel said, his small brows drooping a bit in dissapointmant. The blond couldn't possibly want to back out now. Not when things were about to get really hot.

"But I've never...you know..." Roxas looked down a bit, biting the corner of his lip.

"So?" Axel released his grip on Roxas' hand above their heads and brought Roxas' gaze to meet his own. "Look, let me try it, and if you don't like it after a minute or so, we can stop, okay?" Roxas hesistated a moment, unsure of what to do. But as he looked at Axel, he could see that through the cloudy lust, there was a reflection of genuine concern. At least Axel was thinking him before his own pleasure...perhape he could trust the redhead. With a weak nod of his head, Axel returned the nod and began to tease his entrance a third time. To keep his mind off of the pain that was to come, Axel pressed his lips to Roxas, kissing him gently as he slid his two fingers inside. Roxas hissed at the pain, pulling away from the kiss, but Axel nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, planting soft kisses up and down Roxas' neck, stopping occasionaly to suck on the soft flesh. That was enough to keep Roxas slightly distracted, the blond starting to groan again, and he began to pump his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring him. As Axel's scissoring and pumping became a bit more rough, so did his sucking of Roxas' neck and collarbone, causing the younger male to gasp and tremble beneath him.

As Axel inserted a third finger, Roxas began to whine again. But the whine didn't last too long. After a third pump into Roxas, Axel's long fingers brushed up against Roxas' prostate, making him cry out as he arched his back against the pole, a blinding white light engulfing Roxas' vision as he felt intense waves of pleasure rock his body unlike anything he has ever felt before.

"Oooohhhh....! Do that again...!" Roxas cried as he arched his back, pushing himself down on Axel's fingers to feel that state of bliss again. Axel chuckled into Roxas shoulder, withdrawing his fingers and quickly reaching over to the mirror table and grabbing the lube from out of one of the drawers. For once, something of Marluxia's was about to come in handy. Quickly popping the cap, Axel took some of the lube and coated his shaft with it, taking another little bit of it into his hand and gently massaging Roxas' entrance with it. Once they were good and ready, Axel tossed the bottle to the side.

"Are you ready, Roxy?" Axel asked in his familiar, teasing tone as he leaned down to nibble on the blond's lower lip. Roxas whimpered, his whole body shaking, desperately wanting to feel his prostate being touched again. Axel took the whimper as a yes, and picked up Roxas by his thighs, pushing im up a bit as he had Roxas propped up against the pole, his long arms curled around the other's thighs and the blond curled his legs around Axel's waist. Without hesitation, Axel thrusted himself inside Roxas' tight, virgin hole.

"Oh shit...!" Axel cursed as he bit his tongue. The tightness of Roxas was too perfect. "God damn...you're so tight..." Roxas only whimpered in reply, feeling more in pain than pleasured like Axel was. Axel let the chill roll down his shoulders and quickly composed himself before thrusting into the blond again, causing him to cry out. Axel almost hesitated, but he knew that this feeling of pain would go away soon, and Roxas would be moaning instead of whimpering. But he was trying to keep himself from pounding into Roxas as badly as he wanted to. He would wait for Roxas' command. For the time being, he slowly thrusted in and out, letting Roxas get comfortable with having something shoved up his ass. When he felt Roxas push down against his cock and groan, he took that as the notion to go faster. Axel was more than happy to comply.

Roxas' eyes squeezed shut as pain was washed away and replaced with pleasure. He panted and moaned, desperately wanting Axel to touch him again the way he saw stars.

"Ahhh...A-Axel....faster!" Roxas whined through his moans, and Axel gripped the male's thighs tighter as he picked up the pace, the friction of Roxas' walls clamping oh so tightly around his cock driving him insane. He had popped several cherries in his lifetime, but never had he ever had one that was so pleasureable to _himself_. And the way Roxas cried out his name was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. It was almost too perfect.

" Roxas..." Axel panted, unhooking one of his arms and bringing his hand to Roxas' unattended shaft and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Say my name again."

"Axelllll...." Roxas groaned as he tilted his head back, breathing heavily. Axel groaned as well in response, thrusting into Roxas as fast as he could.

"Sounds so good..." Axel moaned, feeling his own eyes drift to a close from pleasure. But his moan would practically turn into a cry as he heard Roxas cry out his name loudly as Axel brushed against his prostate.

"Oh gods, yes, right there, Axel! Harder!" Roxas cried out as he arched his back, seeing those stars once again. Axel adjusted to that with every thrust, he hit Roxas' prostate head on with full force. Moans turned to cries as Roxas; toes curled and his cock became coated with precum a second time. "I....I'munnna...I.."

"Come on, Roxas," Axel said, pounding into Roxas as hard as he could, thrashing at the blond's prostate, feeling his own release on the horizon. "Come for me, I want you to come...!" After his statement, Axel leaned forward to sink his teeth into Roxas' neck, violently sucking on the flesh as he squeezed Roxas' member.

Roxas' entire world shattered before his eyes as he climaxed, his seed covering his and Axel's stomachs, a little bit of it ending up on Axel's face. Axel pulled away from Roxas' neck and licked his lips, tasting a few droplets of the cum, and that was enough for him. A few more thrusts, and Axel gripped Roxas very rightly as he let out one last moan, releasing his seed deep inside Roxas.

The two of them just stayed there for a moment, completely out of breath and weak. Axel didn't remain inside Roxas for long, gently pulling out of the satisfied male and the two of them sunk down to the floor, both of their knees unable to allow them to stand for the time being. Roxas flinched as he sat down, pain shooting up his spine, so he adjusted that he was up on his knees. The two of them sat there like that for a few moments, still trying to catch their breath. Once they had done so, Axel looked up at Roxas and was about to say something.

_BANG BANG BANG_

_"_What the hell is going on in there?!" Axel heard Marluxia growl from the other side of the door. Axel grinned faintly through his heavy breathing. He had remembered to lock the door before staring his little courtship, for he knew that if Marluxia had walked in, he would have gone through the loop.

"It's occupied, Marly." Axel replied breathlessly. "Try coming back later."

"But I need to get changed!"

"Go to your own damn dressing room for once."

"Mine doesn't have a mirror like yours! I demand you let me inside right now!"

"That sounds like a personal problem." Axel snapped, his brow furrowing. He wanted to bask in the afterglow of sex, and Marluxia was ruining it with his own stupid temper tantrum. He heard Marluxia huff and growl in defeat and stomp away in his clunky shoes. When Axel looked back at Roxas, the boy's eyes were very wide, his face twisted into deep concern.

"Were we not supposed to be in here....?" He asked sheepishly, a blush forming upon his cheeks, a blush so rosy that Axel found absolutely adorable.

"Nah, this is my dressing room, Marluxia is just a diva." He chuckled, leaning back to grab his chair and dragged it over to where he was, moving so that he could sit in it, then coaxing Roxas to come and sit in his lap. The blond came to sit gently in his lap, curling up in the redhead's grasp and laying a tired head on his shoulder. Roxas wasn't expecting to be like this after it was all over, but he found that Axel's willingness to cuddle afterwards was rather....sweet.

"So what do you think?" Axel asked, leaning down to plant a few kisses along the blond's sweaty forehead.

"Huh?"

"What do you think about being with guys?" There was a breif silence before Roxas spoke.

"Definately better than vagina any day." Roxas said with absolute certianty. Axel just laughed.

* * *

_Wow, they've been in there a while now,_ Demyx thought to himself as he closed his magazine, bringing his feet down off of the soundboard as he tried to get a better view of the Employees Only door. The Bad Touch was long over by now, and neither Axel or his infatuation had exited for a while. Demyx wasn't too concerned, but he didn't think it would take _that _long. He was antsy to see how things went for his best friend/ex. Sure, they weren't together, but he did care about Axel, despite any previous potholes.

Finally, he saw the blond emerge from the door, and Demyx leaned over in his chair to watch, his eyes wide with curiousity. The blond guy was stumbling a bit, and almost fell up against the DJ booth, but Axel stepped out in time to grab him and gently lead him on his way. As Axel watched the guy walk away, he looked up to meet Demyx's gaze and flash him a grin and a thumbs up

"Number?" Demyx mouthed, making a hand gesture to his ear in the manner of a cellphone. Axel chuckled and reached into his pocket and withdrew a small white piece of paper, waving it above his head like a tiny little flag. Demyx laughed and made an "OK" gesure in response and then turned his attention back to the soundboard.

It looked like Roxas would be visiting The Playhouse often.

* * *

**Yay Smut. You know you love it. **

**I had to sprinkle some AkuDemy in there, I'm sorry, but AkuDemy is my favorite pairing. :P**

**IMPORTANT: I have had several people express that they would like to see a continuation of this story. So, if youd like to see a sequel (It will be a one or twoshot as well), GO AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! You'll also get to choose between Roxas being seme or remaining uke. I personally am leaning towards makin Roxas the seme, but im not sure.. -Eyebrow wiggle.-**


End file.
